


Fun With Joysticks

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Jockstrap Collection [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Face-Fucking, Gaming, Gift Fic, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Simon wants to play his video game.  Raphael wants to have sex.  In the end, Raphael finds a compromise that works for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Heartsdesire456, one of my good friends and an amazing writer! I feel so weird writing a smut fic for a friend but... You did Inspire this so I hope you like it! XD Also this can be a human AU or regular, it's vague enough that whether they were vampires or not wasn't super important to me.

          “Simon, echa pa’ ca!” Raphael calls from their bedroom.  He’s lying out on the bed, supine, leg spread wide, the top most buttons of his shirt undone to give him a rakish air.  Waiting for the familiar tromp of Simon’s feet gets boring after a while though and he frowns, standing up, straightening his slightly rumple clothes, and heads towards the living room where he’d last seen his boyfriend.

          “Simon?” he says, staring at his boyfriend who is still in his woefully unfashionable cartoon boxers and a t-shirt playing video games. 

          It takes Simon a minute to even notice he’ there, but when he doe he glance over for a moment and smiles, but his eyes quickly divert back to the television.  “Yeah Raph?” he says, and his tone makes it unclear if he actually heard Raphael in the first place or simply expected the man had a question for him.

          “It’s late, why don’t you come to bed?” Raphael wasn’t always the most direct when it came to sex, and usually Simon was eager enough to understand when he was hinting at it.  Having a Demisexual boyfriend, and being a bit of a horn dog in your own right, could do that to a guy.  Of course whenever he had his hands on a controller and his mind in the zone, Simon barely paid any attention to the outside world.

          “In a minute.  I’m just finishing this…” Simon trailed off, eyes glazing over as something happened on the screen and his interest in their conversation waned.

          “Ah, pues bien…  I thought you might want to come before I get too tired,” he said with a fake yawn, trying to further entice the other, make him realize what it was he wanted.

          For his part Simon just laughed, still focused on his game.  “It’s alright, if you want to go to sleep you don’t gotta’ wait up for me.”   His fingers ran over the buttons of the controller fast, making their clicks in time with the beeps and gunshots coming from the television.

          Throwing up his hands Raphael went back to their bedroom, intent on simply jerking off and going to bed.  His clothes found their way to the bedroom floor, so upset he didn’t even hang them up like he usually would, and he lay out on the bed.  One hand smoothed down his own chest, over the ripples of his abs and down to cup his bulge in his tight black briefs. 

          Raphael’s hand worked slow, stroking himself to hardness beneath the soft cotton/spandex layer of cloth that separated his hand from his cock.  Masturbation wasn’t something he did often, and usually only perfunctorily, but tonight he was in the mood.  Of course what he really wanted was his boyfriend’s touch on his too hot skin, but that seemed unlikely now.  No, the best he could hope for was to get this out of his system and go to bed before he got anymore aggravated by the inattentive pendejo in the other room.

          Right as he’d tucked the waistband beneath his balls, taking his length in hand and stroking up the shaft, thumb rubbing over the too-sensitive head and the pre-cum that pooled there he heard Simon shout in celebration.  Just the sound of his boyfriend’s voice was working him up, and he turned his eye towards the door he’d left ajar, figuring that now that he’d likely won whatever he was playing he’d come to bed.

          Simon never came.  And neither did Raphael.

          Groaning, in frustration instead of arousal, Raphael let his erection flag.  His fist hit the expensive sheets of their bed and he sat up, staring once more at the open door, the sounds of Simon now talking with someone online filtering through from the hallway. 

          Even if he was annoyed, he was still horny, and he was bound and determined to get Simon’s attention now.  Standing up he crossed tot eh expensive oak dresser he’d bought earlier this year and started pulling open drawers.  Raphael was no stranger to fashion, a fact Simon lamented every time he was berated for showing up to a date in jeans and a comedic t-shirt instead of a pressed shirt and jacket like Raphael had.

          Within this drawer was a portion of Raphael’s underwear collection.  Until he’d met Simon they’d been solely something for himself, not particularly about looking or feeling sexy, but a piece of clothing that made him feel powerful and good.  Underwear was a bit of a not so secret indulgence of his, and right now he scoured the drawer until he found just what he was looking for.

          His finger hooked around an elastic strap, pulling the small, navy colored material from the drawer and stretching until the waistband was taut.  “These should do nicely,” he smirked, chuckling to himself as he slipped out of his briefs and pulled the jockstrap he’d acquired on.  He walked, or more accurately strutted, over towards the full length mirror in the corner and gave himself a once over.  “He won’t be able to ignore this.”

          With a confident stride Raphael made his way back to the living room, stopping once again in the doorway as he watched his boyfriend chat away on his headset.  Clearing his throat he got Simon’s attention, and his grin grew wider as Simon did a double take when he saw what he was wearing.

          “H-hey Raphael!” Simon squeaked, licking his lips as for the first time his eyes weren’t able to stay on the television and strayed to Raphael again and again.  “I thought you went to bed?”  Simon was staring at him now, but his attention was broken when someone said something over the headset.  “No, it’s my boyfriend.  I didn’t mean you, I know you never sleep man,” Simon laughed.

          “¡Ay Bendito!” Raphael sighed, patience for his boyfriend wearing thin.  Marching over to the couch he took a seat beside a somewhat surprised Simon, moving one hand to rest on the other’s chest.  Raphael began to kiss at Simon’s neck as his hand worked its way underneath Simon’s shirt, rucking it up.  He interspersed his kisses with Spanish mumblings, the only thing Simon catching was “…pinche bambalan.”

          “R-Raphael.  Wh-what’s up?” Simon asked with shaky breath, feeling those fingers creeping towards his sensitive nipple and pinching it. 

          Raphael just kept kissing at his neck, drawing strangled little noises out of his boyfriend who was flushing from embarrassment.  “I was bored…  Bellaco…  I wanted my boyfriend to come to bed, but he didn’t.  So now I brought the bed to him.”

          “Just…  Just give me a minute Raph.  I’ll…  Just one m-more level.  Okay?  We, well, really not a level but a m-m-match.  Then I’m all y-yours,” Simon stuttered, feeling a hand snaking down his stomach towards his crotch.

          “You’re already mine,” Raphael whispered into his ear as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of Simon’s Star Wars boxers and gripped his half hard cock.  That made Raphael smirk, because he knew how easy it was to rile his boyfriend up, and the proof was in the tent in his boxers, the warm length his fingers were wrapped around.

          Simon’s breath was coming harder now, biting his lips to keep form moaning since he was still in the team chat.  As he felt Raphael stroking him to full hardness he was torn, needing to finish this ranked game for his team, but having a hard time concentrating with Raphael’s hands and lips all over him.  Of course, that concentration was even more wrecked when Raphael pulled his hand away to slide down between his legs on the floor.

          “Dale percha,” Raphael growled, tugging at the hem of his boxers until he pulled them down to Simon’s ankles, leaving them there.  He’d pressed his knees apart, moving in close, the musky smell of sweat and Simon’s body wash always so intoxicating.  His lips kissed the tip of Simon’s cock, already weeping pre-cum.  The taste was salty sweet and Raphael’s tongue licked over it until that nectar coated his tongue and lips.

          An aborted moan from above him had Raphael looking up, locking eyes with Simon, noticing how blown wide his pupils were.  That made him chuckle around his cock, kissing down the shaft to the base and then licking his way up, making sure to lave over the vein underneath and work at the frenulum where he knew Simon was most sensitive.

          This was fulfilling about eight different fantasies Simon had since his early teens, but the reality of it was much more difficult than he’d ever imagined.  Whether that was because he was as inexperienced as he was, or because Raphael was just that skilled at giving head he wasn’t sure, all he knew was that as he stared down at his boyfriend’s lips engulfing his cock, the way Raphael’s back was arched just right to show off how his tight ass was framed in his jockstrap, he could barely concentrate on the game.

          He was dying left and right, hands shaking too much for fine motor control and mind split between two distinct activities that he had no idea how to multitask.  His teammates were yelling at him to get his head in the game, and he was too distracted to even make a High School Musical reference to annoy them like he usually would.  Simon tried, he really did, to talk, to coordinate and concentrate on the game.  It was just that every time he did Raphael seemed to get more determined to break him, sucking harder, deep throating him.

          Soon enough Raphael had his hands in the mix too, one back beneath Simon’ shirt, teasing at his nipples in turn, the other fondling his balls, pulling on them, rolling them in his palm.   If Simon wanted to keep playing his game, Raphael would just make sure that everyone knew what was going on behind the scenes, since Simon could never shut up, especially during sex.

          “Raph…  Raph p-please, I’m in a game,” he panted, whispering to try to not have his team hear how desperate he was.

          Raphael popped off his cock, never ceasing stroking his shaft even as he spoke to him.  “Am I stopping you?  Or, are you worried about getting caught con las manos en la masa?” he teased, bending back to flick his tongue over the head of Simon’s slick cock.

          With concerted effort Simon made one last valiant attempt at finishing the game, but when Raphael redoubled his efforts, not just bobbing faster on his cock, but taking him all the way down, lips kissing his abdomen and swallowing around his member, he was done for.  The controller fell from his hands, tumbling off to the floor as he fell back against the couch, panting and cursing in a mix of Spanish, English, and what Raphael was fairly certain was some very dirty Yiddish.

          Simon’s hand flew up in an attempt to mute his mic, and while he succeeded in muting the other voices in his ear, he missed muting his own mic which meant that his entire team heard him cry out in pleasure as he rocketed towards orgasm, moaning “Raph, I’m gonna’ cum!”

          Despite how much effort Raphael put into gelling his hair, making sure it was perfectly coiffed, he loved nothing more than when Simon carded his fingers through it, or, even better, when he was pulling on it in rapturous pleasure like right now.  Of course, he was still a bit upset about being ignored so in one last gesture of comeuppance Raphael made sure to pull off Simon’s cock right as he was about to orgasm and point it upwards, making sure that when Simon came, and he came incredibly hard, he shot all over his own face.

          His boyfriend collapsed on the couch, Simon’s own cum dripping from his chin down onto his stupid frying pan shirt that had been funny for one time when Simon had joked about being pansexual.  Raphael pulled the headset all the way off his boyfriend and stood up, his cock tenting his jock.

          “Abre la boca,” he commanded, stepping up onto the couch and tugging his cock free.  Simon’s lips fell open obediently, still dazed from his own intense orgasm, and Raphael wasted no time in sliding his cock past the man’s bitten red lips.  Raphael was so turned on by his little stunt that it only took a few pumps of his hips before he was spilling inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

          Dropping down into his lap, Raphael gave Simon a sex-drunk smile.  “Don’t ignore me again,” he warned, but his voice was warm and playful.

          “If that’s the punishment for ignoring you, I might do it more often,” Simon joked, receiving a slap on the arm from Raphael.  “I love you Raph.  And just so you know, that just crossed a ton of things off of my sexual bucket list.”

          “Good, I love you too.  And maybe tomorrow we can cross a few more off,” Raphael teased, giving him a kiss and licking some of their combined cum off the man’s cheek before standing.  “Come on, time for bed, bebe.”

          Simon rolled his eyes at the nickname, but took Raphael’s hand anyway, their fingers twining as he was lead back to their bedroom.  When they slid beneath the sheets, Simon’s shirt discarded after wiping himself down and Raphael’s jock tossed carelessly on the floor, Simon could only smile as he rested his head on Raphael’s chest.  “So…  Who’s cleaning up the room tomorrow?  And I’m pretty sure I left a cum stain on the wall in the living room.”

          “You are,” Raphael mumbled, fingernails scratching at Simon’s scalp, “I gave you the blowjob of your life.  You can at least clean up.”  Raphael smirked, kissing Simon’s head, feeling the other man nod before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Saphael fic and we went full smut this time boys (and girls and non-binary peeps!) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! The Spanish might be a bit iffy since I was going off Puerto Rican slang, instead of what I'm comfortable with which is Mexican slang. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and have a Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all of my Wonderful Readers for all of the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
